


A Way To Escape

by Nyxierose



Series: all that remains [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lagertha cuts her losses and starts over with an unexpected companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Way To Escape

She’s used to physical pain, blood and scars, battle wounds that fade if dealt with the right way. She can handle that. Heart-pain, on the other hand, is something she knows little of. As a general rule, Lagertha does not let her feelings take control. She is a protective mother and loyal wife, but her expectations of others are small at best. When darkness comes, as it so often does, she locks it away in her heart and she moves on. It’s all she knows how to do.

Still, when her husband returns with a heavily pregnant  _whore_  on his arm, she swears she’s never known this kind of betrayal.

She’s wanted to run for months now, since she lit her daughter’s pyre and lost all connectedness with the world, but this is her excuse. Plans made in secret are put into motion. Her son will survive without her guidance – he’s blossomed from a sweet boy into a bitter young man, but he is resilient and every inch her child – and her husband can burn for all eternity for all she cares.

The priest, though… she’s not sure what to do about him. Or if anything even needs to be done. She’s still not quite sure what to think of him, though it’s been a good two years since he fell into her life. What few opinions she has are generalities – he is a good man, solid, loyal, the opposite of nearly all she knows. But beyond that, all is mystery.

In the end, the choice is made for her. As she gathers what few things she needs late at night – she plans to leave without warning and let them wonder what spirit took her – she feels a hand on her shoulder, too gentle to belong to anyone else. She turns and looks into his piercing eyes, willing him to remain silent and keep her secret. “There is no place left for me here.”

“Then let me come with you,” he replies, and she has to blink to see remnants of the scared creature he once was. He is so willing now, she thinks, hers more than makes any sense. “You do not deserve to be alone.”

She reaches up and anchors her hand in his, quickly assessing the necessary changes. A few more things to slip into bags, but that will be little trouble. “Come, then.”

And in the half-light of morning, they find their way, going in no real direction but all too consumed by the need to escape. She leads – she quite likes that he lets her, though she expects nothing less – and they walk for hours on end, stopping only for the briefest of moments every so often. Through it all, there is comfort in their silence. Once or twice she brushes her fingers against his arm for a heartbeat, but there is no need for more than that. She leads, he follows, and they make their escape.

As night approaches, a safe place is found. It is oddly perfect, a small space far from the world where nothing can touch them. In the morning, she thinks, she will begin to turn this hideaway into something akin to a home. Tonight, however, they will sleep in open air and pray that nothing hurtful comes their way.

Sleep, however, proves an unexpected challenge. She has accepted loneliness these last few months, but tonight is different, foreign and unwanted. And who can fault her if she clings to the one thing she still has? It’s innocent, really, lying there inches from him and worlds apart. There is no damage done as their hands entwine. She is merely seeking safety, and she will take it however she can.

———

There is nothing here, nothing but trees and wildlife and  _her_ , a perfect storm of heartbroken fury. He’s not entirely sure why he followed – perhaps because she has always been kind to him, or perhaps because he worries for her. He has done so for months now – it would be hard not to – but he saw the fire in her eyes when she realized how far her world had fallen and in that moment he knew he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked.

(His vows are broken now, but it is still wrong to love one who belongs to another. Or does she even bear that weight anymore? The intricacies of this foreign culture are still lost on him, but he dares not ask for fear that his hopes will be true.)

He is useless in this place, and try as he might to help, all he can do is watch as she makes space and rebuilds. The woman he knew is a shell of herself, quiet for hours on end – but in her way, she needs him. He no longer flinches when their hands entwine or when she rests her head on his shoulder. It is so odd, this shift in routine, but he’s in no place to protest.

Several days pass before they finally speak beyond necessary pleasantries. It is evening and the weight in her eyes is like a knife in his stomach, and finally he’s had enough. “Rest. You’re not well.”

“And why should I be?” she laughs bitterly. “There is nothing left. I have nothing left.”

“You have me.”

“That’s little comfort.”

He’s not sure what to say to that, but perhaps this is no time for words. He inches closer and puts his arms around her shoulders – and as strange and awkward as he feels, he knows this is what needs to be done. “Then tell me what I can do to help you.”

“This is a start,” she whispers, sad now as she buries her face in the curve of his neck. Then, after a few moments – “Why did you come with me?”

Again he is speechless – he has become used to that sensation, but it is always so strange and undesired. “There was nothing else for me there.”

He’s not sure, but he swears he can feel her lips against his skin, unexpected and yet not completely unwanted. “You’re the one good thing left in this world.”

Gently, his fingers run through her tangled mess of hair. How could one so strong fall so far? He’s seen it happen, stood back and watched and never thought it would end like this. But what else is left for them? He chose to run with her, after all – that’s got to mean  _something_. “You need not always be strong. We all must break sometimes.”

She looks up at him, giving in to her vulnerability for the first time in far too long and letting the first of many tears fall from her eyes. “I did not know it was still possible for anyone to be so kind.”

Cautiously – because he has no idea what he’s doing and the last thing he has any desire to do is set her off – he kisses the top of her head, aware that they will anchor each other in so many ways in the near future. “I will try for you.”

“Just stay. Remind me that you’re real. That’s all I ask.”

And for her, the strongest person he’s ever had the honor of being anywhere near, he will do anything.


End file.
